You're MINE!
by YolaSabaku
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, tidak meminta banyak,hanya ingin keberadaannya diakui. Hanya ingin mendengar satu dua kata yang membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar dianggap ada oleh suaminya. Kata yang akan membuktikan kalau dia adalah satu-satunya gadis atau mungkin wanita yang dicintai oleh seorang Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : [Natsu x Lucy] Lisanna**

 **Rated : T**

 **Catatan : Fict ini murni karya saya, YolaSabaku. Semua chara adalah milik Hiro-sensei**

.

.

.

 **Nah! Happy Reading, Minna-san**

.

.

.

Musim panas adalah musim dimana akan banyak orang yang keluar rumah bersama pasangan, teman maupun keluarga untuk menikmati waktu diluar bersama dengan ditemani es serut yang mampu mendinginkan tenggorokanmu dari teriknya matahari siang.

Tapi, apakah semua orang begitu ?

Jawabannya tidak !

Disaat semua orang menikmati waktu libur musim panas mereka bersama orang-orang terdekat dengan cara menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak dengan gadis cantik berusia 19 tahun dengan rambut pirang sepinggang yang tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana dipinggir kota ini, Lucy Heartfilia. Inginnya tentu keluar dan menikmati liburan ini bersama Ibunya dengan cara menikmati es serut segar di dekat taman kota, tapi kehidupan tidak menginginkannya bersenang-senang seperti harapannya.

Dia harus bekerja dimusim panas, bukan bekerja di Supermarket ataupun kerja Part Time seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak sekolah yang kekurangan biaya sekolah. Libur musim panas seperti ini digunakannya sebaik mungkin untuk membantu Ibunya menyelesaikan jahitan yang di pesan oleh tetangga atau orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa jahit dari ibunya. Layla Heartfilia, janda yang masih tetap anggun dalam usia 38 tahun itu adalah ibu dari Lucy.

Sama-sama cantik, bermata coklat madu, dengan surai pirang panjang, mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua, hanya penampilan Layla yang tentu saja versi tua dari Lucy.

"Mama bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, Lucy..." Layla membuka suara yang menghentikan kegiatan putri nya menjahit dimesin tua mereka.

"Tak apa Ma, Aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Lagipula Mama istirahat saja, aku tidak ada kegiatan sampai malam nanti, semua pesanan pelanggan biar aku yang selesaikan. Aku yakin pasti sanggup, ehh... mungkin, hehe"

Layla tersenyum mendengar jawaban putri satu-satunya itu, mau bagaimana lagi, Lucy memang keras kepala, sifat yang diwarisi dari mendiang Suaminya itu benar-benar melekat dalam diri Lucy.

"Mama tahu kamu lelah sayang, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau gantinya mama buatkan Teh hangat...?"

"Oh Mama, ini musim panas dan Mama ingin membuatku semakin gerah?"

Layla tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang putri dalam membalas candaannya tersebut. Layla melangkah menuju dapur membiarkan Lucy tetap merengut sambil terus mengerjakan jahitannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Layla kembali dengan segelas Sirup dingin ditangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy yang sepertinya masih merengut dengan keringat didahinya.

"Hehe... Makasih, Ma." Ucap Lucy ketika menerima segelas sirup dingin dari tangan Layla, dan menghabiskan sepertiga dari isi gelas yang diminumnya. Layla hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengambil posisi duduk tidak jauh dari Lucy, kemudian mulai memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah selesai dibuat maupun diperbaiki kedalam plastik yang sudah tersedia nama-nama pemesannya.

Sekarang hanya suara dentingan mesin jahit yang digunakan Lucy dan suara kantong-kantong plastik yang ada ditangan Layla yang terdengar mengisi ruangan kecil dalam rumah sederhana keluarga Heartfilia tersebut. Ibu dan Anak itu fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing yang tengah dikerjakannya, sampai terdengar suara ketukan dipintu depan rumah keluarga Heartfilia yang membawa mereka bangun dari kesibukan masing-masing.

"Biar aku saja, Ma."

Lucy menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu dan menyambut tamu yang berkunjung tersebut. Seorang wanita diusia 40 tahunan berdiri didepan rumah ketika Lucy membuka pintu. Wajah wanita itu tampak tenang, namun Lucy tahu tujuan wanita tersebut datang berkunjung diwaktu sore yang hampir menjelang malam seperti ini.

"Selamat sore, Nak Lucy... Apa kedatanganku mengganggu?"

Wanita itu berkata dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajah keibuannya.

"Ah, Bibi Mizuki... Tidak, Anda tidak mengganggu, silahkan masuk."

"Bibi disini saja, Nak. Bibi sedang terburu-buru. Boleh tolong panggilkan Ibumu saja?"

Tepat ketika Lucy akan menjawab, Layla sudah berjalan dibelakang menghampiri Lucy dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Layla tersenyum ketika melihat Mizuki yang berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Mizuki-san..." Sapa Layla kepada tamunya.

"Maaf aku datang menganggu Layla, tapi bolehkan aku berbicara berdua denganmu diluar?" Mizuki menatap Laya dengan tatapan seolah ada-urusan-penting-yang-tidak-bisa-dibicarakan-disini.

Lucy menatap dua orang dewasa didepannya dengan pandangan mengerti, kemudian dia pamit untuk mengerjakan tugas jahitan yang masih harus diselesaikannya didalam.

Layla kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu mengikuti Mizuki yang berjalan sedikit lebih didepannya.

Mizuki mengajak Layla mengobrol dikedai ramen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Heartfilia. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk sedikit dipinggir kedai, dan Layla tahu ini adalah pembicaraan yang benar-benar penting.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama Layla, aku harus mengatakannya segera padamu." Ungkap Mizuki setelah pelayan meletakkan secangkir teh hangat didepan mereka, karena sekarang sudah hampir malam jadi cuaca tidak terlalu panas.

Layla mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan sahabat sekaligus orang yang selama ini sudah berbaik hati membantu hidupnya dan Lucy dengan seksama. Sungguh, Layla benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Mizuki, semuanya tentang Lucy, anak satu-satunya dan harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukkannya, bagaimana dengan Lucy.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Lucy?

 _Kami-sama..._

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Lis, setelah aku mendapatkan kepercayaan Ayah dalam memengang kendali perusahaan sepenuhnya, aku tidak akan menunda waktu lagi, kita akan menikah..."

Natsu Dragneel, nama pemuda berusia 26 tahun yang saat ini sedang bersandar disamping jendela besar kamar nya dilantai dua, tengah berbicara, atau bisa dikatakan tengah meyakinkan seseorang diseberang sana melalui Smartphone canggih di genggaman tangan yang berada di telinganya.

" _Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Natsu. Kita sudah 26 tahun dan ibu ingin aku menikah diusia 25 tahun lalu. Jika tahun ini tetap tidak bisa, aku yakin ibu akan benar-benar menjodohkanku dengan lelaki pilihannya."_ Ungkap seorang gadis diseberang sana yang terdengar putus asa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, karena aku mencintaimu, Lisanna."

Ungkapan dengan nada penuh keyakinan diucapkan Natsu untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya, Lisanna.

Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih, sudah menjalin hubungan sejak duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA, yang berarti hubungan keduanya sudah menginjak tahun ketujuh.

"Kau sendiri yang menolak lamaranku tahun lalu." Natsu mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan sedikit nada kesal didalamnya.

 _"Kau kan tahu, Ibuku tidak ingin aku menikah jika calon suamiku belum memiliki pekerjaan yang meyakinkan, Natsu. Jangan ungkit itu lagi, yang jelas aku ingin tahun ini, kalau perlu bulan ini kau benar-benar sudah memengang penuh kendali perusahaan ayahmu, karena aku hanya mencintaimu, Natsu. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun selain dirimu."_

Kata-kata Lisanna barusan benar-benar membuat hati Natsu menghangat, dia percaya bahwa perasaan Lisanna sama dengannya. Mereka saling mencintai, itu yang Natsu tahu.

"Aku tahu, Lis. Kau tunggu saja, ini tidak akan lama, ayah akan mempercayakan sepenuhnya Dragneel Corp padaku. Dan saat itu tiba, aku akan menjemput mu."

Lisanna tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Natsu, mereka menutup sambungan telepon setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada masing-masing.

Natsu masih berdiam diri setelah obrolannya dengan Lisanna selesai, pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan masa depannya dengan gadis yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Angin malam masuk melalui jendela besar kamarnya, dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat nya beranjak dari posisi semula.

 _Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi, Lis._

 _Aku akan berusaha lebih keras, untukmu..._

 _Lisanna..._

"Kakak..."

Lamunan Natsu terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara kecil yang memanggilnya dari arah pintu kamar, ia berbalik dan menemukan gadis 15 tahun berambut biru panjang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Adiknya, Wendy Dragneel.

"Ayah memanggilmu, dia menunggumu diruang keluarga sekarang, Kak..."

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku tiba-tiba begini?"

Wendy hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ahhh aku lelah, katakan pada Ayah besok pagi saja aku menemuinya, aku ingin tidur." Natsu berjalan menuju ranjang King Size yang sudah memangilnya dari tadi. Tanpa aba-aba ia menghempaskan punggung nya dikasur empuk tersebut dan memejamkan matanya.

Wendy mengerucutkan bibir melihat kelakuan kakaknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan mengentakkannya sekeras mungkin dilantai indah kamar kakaknya tersebut. Wendy menghampiri dan menarik tangan kakaknya agar bangun.

Natsu yang merasa terusik membuka matanya dan bangun dengan paksa dari kasur empuknya.

"Ada apa sih!?" Tanyanya tak sabaran. Seharian bekerja di kantor, pulang sore, dan sekarang diganggu oleh adiknya, seandainya Wendy bukan adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya, sudah pasti gadis kecil berambut biru itu sudah dilemparinya dengan bantal sedari tadi.

"Aku kira Ayah ingin membicaran masalah perusahaan, jadi cepat turun sekarang!" Jawabnya dengan nada memerintah yang oh-sok-dewasa.

Mendengar kata masalah perusahaan, Natsu pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar sambil menggendong sang adik yang sudah menganggunya tadi dibahu kanan. Wendy hanya meronta dan tergelak karena tadi diangkat secara paksa oleh sang Kakak.

"Turunkan aku, Kak. Atau aku akan menggigitmu!?" Ancam Wendy yang sebenarnya masih terkikik dibahu sang kakak.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah mengganggu Kakakmu, gadis kecil." Balas Natsu santai dan berjalan menghampiri sang ayah yang sudah duduk disofa mewah ruang keluarga.

Igneel, sang Ayah, hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. Ya, pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa dilihatnya. Setidaknya, dia senang kedua anaknya tidak pernah bertengkar.

Natsu menurunkan Wendy ketika sudah sampai dihadapan sang ayah, Wendy pun pergi menuju kamarnya sambil meninggalkan sebuah ancaman "Aku akan benar-benar menggingitmu nanti, Kak." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menjauhi kedua orang dewasa diruangan tersebut.

Natsu duduk dihadapan sang Ayah, tanpa menunggu lama Igneel langsung membuka obrolan mereka.

"Ayah akan menyerahkan perusahaan sepenuhnya padamu, Natsu."

Natsu terbelalak mendengarkan, tapi dengan cepat dia memasang wajah puas dihadapan sang ayah, ia memang sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, tapi tidak mengira akan benar-benar secepat ini.

Sekarang, tidak perlu cemas lagi akan hubungannya dengan Lisanna, ia akan benar-benar menikahi kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Tapi, tentu saja kau harus menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil alih penuh perusahaanku." Kata-kata barusan benar-benar membuat senyum semakin mengembang diwajah Natsu.

"Tentu saja, Ayah." Balas Natsu dengan keyakinan luar biasa.

"Dengan syarat, kau harus menikah dengan gadis pilihanku." Perkataan dengan nada memerintah yang mutlak barusan benar-benar membuat Natsu melebarkan pendengarannya.

Apa kata ayahnya barusan ?

Gadis pilihan ayahnya ?

Ck. Maksudnya ini perjodohan !? Apa-apaan itu !?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **See You in the Next Chapter Minna ***

 **Jangan lupa review kalian aku tunggu** **Arigatoy Gozaimasu~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayah, apa-apaan itu!? Ayah ingin menjodohkanku!? Hah, yang benar saja..."

Natsu meninggikan suara nya secara refleks, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya. Menikah dengan gadis pilihan ayahnya?! Ayolah... Dia tidak hidup dizaman puluhan tahun yang lalu kan?!

Igneel, masih bersikap tenang karena sudah menduga respon yang akan diberikan Natsu. Tapi dia mempunyai alasan sendiri kenapa ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan gadis yang dipilih sendiri olehnya, selain karena dia sudah menjamin bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis baik-baik, dia juga punya 'janji' yang harus ditepatinya pada seseorang, lebih tepat disebut sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Ayah, aku hidup dizaman dimana jodoh, pasangan hidup, cinta sejati, belahan jiwa atau apapun itu, ditentukan karena kecocokan hati masing-masing. Ayah sendiri tahukan, perjodohan sering tidak berjalan mulus dan biasanya, perjodohan itu bla bla bla..."

Igneel membiarkan sang Putra meracau semaunya, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, karena apapun alasan Natsu, itu sama sekali tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

"Ayah mendengarku?"

"Hm..."

"Hahh, Ayah sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan tujuan ayah..."

Natsu mengatur emosinya agar lebih tenang, bagaimanapun, dia sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya, tidak sopan jika dia harus berteriak seperti tadi, selain karena tidak sopan, itu juga membuang-buang suara indahnya dengan sia-sia, lihat saja, ayahnya sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tujuanku, aku hanya ingin kau menikah dengannya." Jawab Igneel dengan setenang-tenang nya. Oh, tidak tahukah dia betapa Natsu benar-benar berusaha menahan diri nya saat ini agar tidak menghajar ayahnya sendiri?

"Alasan macam apa itu? Oh ayolah ayah, kau tahu aku sudah punya Lisanna. Kami sudah 7 tahun berpacaran, aku juga sudah berjanji akan menikahinya jika aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang pasti." Natsu masih terus berusaha meyakinkan sang ayah yang tetap dengan ekspresi aku-tidak-peduli.

"Ayah sejak dulu tidak pernah merestui hubungan kalian." Jawab Igneel yang sudah mulai masuk kedalam mode serius, ya sebenarnya dari tadi dia belum serius, hanya saja dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kekasih Natsu yang satu itu, entah apa alasannya, mungkin itu yang dinamakan firasat seorang ayah, kalaupun ada.

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah. Aku hanya akan menikahi Lisanna." Balas Natsu yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kalau begitu ayah tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan padamu!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Igneel pun berdiri dan siap meninggalkan Natsu yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang seakan tercekat mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Percuma saja, kalau ia tidak mendapatkan perusahaan sepenuhnya, ia tetap tidak akan bisa menikahi Lisanna.

"Beritahu aku alasan ayah yang sebenarnya." Natsu berucap sebelum sang ayah benar-benar meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Igneel pun berhenti dan berbalik melihat Natsu yang sudah tampak tenang, hanya sepertinya ada aura yang suram melingkupi anak lelakinya tersebut.

"Aku tahu, ayah tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Igneel menghela napas dan menetapkan perhatian pada Natsu sepenuhnya, haruskah ia mengatakan alasannya?

"Ayah tidak pernah tenang sejak kematian'nya'. 'Dia' sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan'nya', melalui keluarga yang ditinggalkan'nya'."

Natsu bisa melihat gurat penyesalan sekaligus kesedihan diwajah sang ayah. Tapi dia tidak mengerti, penjelasan ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ayah."

Igneel menghela napas lelah, mengenang sahabatnya itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau 3 bulan? Jadilah suaminya selama 3 bulan, jika selama itu benar-benar tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh dalam hatimu untuknya, kalian boleh bercerai dan kau bisa menikahi gadis yang kau bangga-banggakan itu."

Natsu semakin dibuat bingung dengan tawaran yang barusan diucapkan ayahnya, apa maksud nya? Ayahnya ingin ia menjalani 'kawin kontrak'?

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Natsu.

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakan!"

Natsu sedikit berjengit mendengar bentakan ayahnya tersebut, ia masih tetap akan menolaknya sebelum mendengar ayahnya berucap dengan lirih "Setidak nya aku punya alasan untuk memberikan sedikit hartaku untuk kehidupan gadis itu dan ibunya, karena aku tahu mereka tidak akan menerima pemberianku jika aku memberikannya tanpa alasan."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Igneel melangkah pergi dengan bahu yang tampak lesu. Natsu memandang kepergian ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kenapa ayahnya bisa seperti itu?

Natsu terdiam disofa dengan menyandarkan punggungnya dan menggunakan telapak tangan menutupi matanya. Meresapi semua kata-kata ayahnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan jika ayahnya sudah seperti tadi.

Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa tenang, perusahaan sudah ada ditangannya, hanya butuh waktu selama tiga bulan sampai ia akan benar-benar bebas dan bisa menikahi Lisanna.

 _Lisanna..._

Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis yang amat dicintainya itu?

Haruskah ia menyakiti Lisanna?

Tidak, Lisanna hanya perlu menunggu selama tiga bulan.

Mungkin...

Lisanna tidak perlu tahu tentang rencana pernikahannya.

"Arrgggghh!" Natsu meremas rambut salmonnya dengan frustasi. Ini benar-benar kejadian paling gila yang harus dialaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama pulang..."

Layla memasuki rumah sederhananya dengan lesu, ia menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian meletakkan alas kaki yang digunakan di rak penyimpanan sepatu.

"Selamat datang..."

Lucy berjalan dari arah dapur menuju kearah ibunya yang tampak lelah, setahunya tadi ibunya hanya pergi untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan bibi Mizuki, tapi kenapa pulang seperti habis perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan?

"Mama kenapa seperti lesu sekali, habis mengerjakan apa dengan bibi Mizuki, sampai pulang-pulang seperti habis berlari seribu kilometer saja." Canda Lucy kepada ibunya. Layla hanya tersenyum menanggapi, ia kemudian mendekati Lucy dan menyentuh bahu kecil sang putri. Lucy mengernyit tanda bingung dengan sikap sang ibu yang sama sekali berbeda ketika pergi tadi.

"Ada apa, Ma?" Tanya Lucy yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Kau sudah masak sayang? Wanginya sampai disini." Balas Layla yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lucy menghela napas, mengerti mungkin ibunya tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah masak, ayo kita makan malam dulu, Ma."

Lucy berjalan disamping ibunya menuju meja makan, disana sudah tersedia hidangan makan malam yang sederhana seperti biasa.

Mereka makan malam dalam diam, Lucy terus memperhatikan sang ibu yang makan seperti biasanya. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran sang ibu, sesudah makan malam nanti, ia akan mendesak sang ibu untuk bercerita, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ada yang ingin mama bicarakan, sayang." Layla membuka pembicaraan ketika ia dan Lucy sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah dan bersantai sambil menikmati teh hangat.

"Katakan saja, Ma."

Layla menghela napas sebelum mulai bercerita tentang hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

 _"Layla, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena harus mengatakannya dengan tiba-tiba."_

 _Layla menarik napas sebelum memajukan posisi duduknya agar bisa lebih mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Mizuki._ _"Kau tahu, uang yang selama ini aku pinjamkan padamu, sebenarnya itu aku pinjam dari kakak iparku. Aku yakin kau pasti sadar, bahwa dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang, aku tidak mungkin meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu padamu."_ _Layla mengangguk._

 _Ya, ia sadar semua itu, suami Mizuki sudah meninggal dalam pekerjaan yang sama dengan suaminya dalam insiden satu tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang wanita berusia empat puluh tahun didepannya ini hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan rendahan disebuah perusahaan yang gajinya tidaklah seberapa._ _Hanya saja, Mizuki hanya perlu menghidupi dirinya sendiri, karena ia memang tidak dikaruniai seorang anak dari pernikahannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Mizuki selama ini sampai sebegitunya membantunya dan Lucy._

 _Layla diam dan tetap mendengarkan lanjutan dari penuturan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Sekarang kakak iparku, entah apa alasannya tiba-tiba ia ingin aku sesegera mungkin mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah aku pinjamkan padamu, Layla. Dia tidak memberi waktu sama sekali, dan mengancam akan menyita rumahmu jika tidak segera kukembalikan. Kau tahu sendiri, jumlah uangnya tidak sedikit."_ _Mizuki mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan._

 _Layla tahu, ia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. Hanya saja, memikirkan jumlah uang yang dipinjamnya itu, benar-benar membuat pikirannya buntu.  
_

 _Uang sebesar ¥ 670.000 yang dipinjamnya, bagaimana ia harus menggantinya. Uang itu digunakannya untuk membeli rumah yang sekarang ditempatinya bersama Lucy. Karena rumah yang dulu sudah ia jual, selain ingin melupakan kenangannya bersama sang suami yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menghadap sang pencipta, ia menggunakan uang tersebut untuk membiayai Lucy yang sedang dalam tahun pertama masuk universitas._

 _Bukan Layla tidak ingin membayarnya, ia hanya belum punya uang untuk melunasinya, tuntutan uang kuliah Lucy menjadi prioritas utamanya._ _Ia ingin Lucy menempuh pendidikan seperti impiannya._ _Ingin rasanya Layla menangis, tapi apa yang bisa dihasilkan dengan air matanya itu? Air matanya sama sekali tidak bisa menghasilkan uang._

 _"Tapi-" Ucapan Mizuki menyadarkan Layla dari pikiran-pikiran yang melintas dikepalanya. "-kakak iparku mengatakan sesuatu diluar perkiraanku setelah itu."_

 _Layla melihat gurat penyesalan diwajah Mizuki, entah apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya._ _"Dia ingin, anakmu, Lucy-" Mizuki meneteskan air matanya, dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat hati Layla tenang. "-dia ingin Lucy menikah dengan anak sulungnya, sebagai ganti uang yang sudah kupinjamkan padamu." Sekarang Mizuki benar-benar sudah menangis dengan isakan yang tampak berusaha ditahannya._

 _"Jika menolak, maka ia benar-benar akan menyita tempat tinggalmu dan Lucy, Layla." Isak Mizuki yang semakin keras._

 _Layla hanya diam, tidak mampu berkata-kata._

 _Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Lucy menikah dengan lelaki yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya._ _Kebahagiaan Lucy adalah segalanya, pikirannya buntu, Layla tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, isakan Mizuki menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar ditengah keheningan yang menyesakkan ini._

 _Kami-sama..._

 **.**

 **.**

Layla benar-benar menangis sekarang, tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini ia keluarkan didepan sang anak yang saat ini tengah menutup mulutnya tanda tidak percaya.

Lucy ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak akan menangis didepan sang ibu, ia ingin menjadi orang yang kuat, yang menjadi tempat untuk sang ibu bersandar. Ia berdiri dan memeluk sang ibu yang masih terisak dikursi sebelahnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dikedua pipi Lucy, air mata yang ditahannya keluar, meskipun tanpa isakan. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh terisak, karena ia akan menjadi kuat untuk ibunya, hanya didepan sang ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ma." Lucy membuka suaranya yang sedikit bergetar karena terus berusaha menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar. Dapat ia rasakan bahu sang ibu yang bergetar hebat dipelukannya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan kepada sang ibu dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan menerima pernikahan ini, Ma." Ucapan Lucy barusan membuat Layla mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata, ia memandang Lucy tak percaya.

Lucy tersenyum lembut sambil melanjutkan, "Percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Lucy berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang ibu.

"Lucy..." Layla tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus diucapkannya, dia benar-benar lemah, dia tidak bisa menjaga Lucy, tapi melihat tatapan penuh keyakinan dari sang anak membuat Layla bungkam.

Dia berdiri dan memeluk Lucy, Lucy sedikit tersentak, tapi sedetik kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan sang ibu dan tubuhnya bergetar semakin keras.

"Maafkan mama, mama tidak bisa melindungimu, maafkan mama, sayang. Maaf..." Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **See You in the Next Chapter Minna-san**

 **Oh iya, ada yang nanya, ini Fanfiction yang sama dengan yang ada di Wattpad kan ? Jawannya, IYA ! Hoho~ Karena saya adalah orang yang sama ^^**

 **Jangan lupa berikan kesan kalian ya :') Apapun itu akan sangat membantu saya agar bersemangat mempublish fict ini.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	3. Chapter 3

Entah kata apa yang pantas untuk mengungkapkan hari ini bagi Lucy. Berdiri didepan sebuah cermin dalam kamar kecilnya, Lucy menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin yang berbalutkan d _ress_ pink selutut dengan pita kecil bermutiara putih dipinggang bagian kirinya. Rambut pirang panjang yang biasa dikuncir dua itu kini tergerai indah dipunggung mungilnya, semakin menambah kesan cantik dan dewasa disaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi, hanya satu yang tampak kurang, wajah Lucy murung, tidak ada senyum yang biasa bertengger dibibir tipisnya yang sekarang dilapisi lipgloss pink lembut. Hari ini, entah akan menjadi hari seperti apa untuknya. Dia ingin berbahagia dihari ini, tapi tidak bisa. Hatinya tidak bisa, tapi ia ingin tetap menjalankan hari ini sebagaimana keputusan yang sudah diambilnya. Demi ibunya, demi wanita yang amat dicintainya, apapun akan Lucy lakukan, meski dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Cklek.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Lucy dari gadis cantik yang menatapnya balik dicermin. Ia menemukan sang ibu yang sudah berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan langkah pelan. Layla tersenyum lemah melihat penampilan sang putri, Dress selutut yang dulu ia jahit sendiri untuk kado ulang tahun sang putri kini melekat indah ditubuh sempurna Lucy. Layla mendekat dan menyentuh bahu mungil sang anak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini, Lucy. Mama bisa mengatasinya, mama tidak ingin kau terbebani, sayang." Layla membuka pembicaraan dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Lucy tersenyum hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya, senyum yang ia harap bisa meyakinkan sang ibu.

"Sudahlah, Ma. Aku tak apa, lagipula kenapa harus terbebani ? Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya, jadi kali ini biarkan aku yang membahagiakan mama, doakan saja semoga anak dari kakak iparnya bibi Mizuki tidak jelek, kalau jelek bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang." Lucy mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia tidak sepenuhnya berdusta, dia memang benar-benar berdoa semoga lelaki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya sama sekali tidak jelek.

Layla hanya tersenyum mendengar canda anak nya, ia tahu Lucy hanya ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia juga tahu Lucy hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannya, tapi jika sang anak nanti tidak bahagia tetap saja itu juga akan membuatnya kecewa. Lucy merasakan sedikit beban dalam dirinya terangkat ketika melihat senyum yang bertengger diwajah sang ibu, ini pertama kalinya ibunya tersenyum tulus kembali setelah kejadian tangis menangis tempo hari. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan sang ibu, apapun yang terjadi dia akan bahagia demi sang ibu.

Tapi... Benarkah bisa begitu ?

Takdir tak akan ada yang tahu. Bisa cahaya yang nanti kau temukan didepan seperti harapanmu, dan bisa juga lembah tak berujung yang sudah menantimu.

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu mengemudikan _Mazda Roadster_ merahnya dengan kecepatan minim, kenapa? Alasannya karena ia malas sampai tepat waktu dialamat tujuannya. Salahkan sang Ayah yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut serta untuk bertemu dengan calon menantu yang ia bangga-banggakan didepan Natsu.

Ck. Mengingat alasan ayahnya tadi benar-benar membuat Natsu jengkel, kalau Igneel bukan ayah yang sangat dihormati sekaligus disayanginya, sudah dipastikan lelaki versi tua dari Natsu itu sudah mendapat pukulan cuma-cuma dari sang anak.

 _'Punggung ayah sakit, lebih baik kau pergi sendiri saja, akan lebih bagus juga untukmu agar semakin dekat dengannya, oh aku sudah semakin tua.'_

 _'Ah! Sampaikan juga salam ayah pada Nyonya Layla'_

Ceh, ayahnya itu benar-benar.

Natsu menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah sederhana didekat pinggiran kota, sekali lagi ia mengecek alamat yang tertera, sepertinya ia tidak salah alamat. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, natsu berjalan santai memasuki halaman kecil dirumah tersebut, _'meskipun kecil nampaknya halaman ini dijaga dengan baik, lumayan nyaman.'_ Pikir Natsu.

Natsu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut setelah menginjakkan kakinya diteras kecil depan rumah.

Setelah dua kali ketukan, pintu bergeser terbuka dengan perlahan, Natsu mundur selangkah ketika seseorang yang membuka pintu menampakkan dirinya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang digulung menampakkan senyuman lembut ketika menyambut Natsu-calon menantunya, berdiri didepan rumah mungilnya. Natsu sedikit membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada wanita dihadapannya yang ia tahu sebagai calon ibu mertuanya.

"Selamat malam nyonya Heartfilia." Sapa Natsu sopan.

Layla memberikan senyuman hangat sebelum membalas sapaan Natsu. "Selamat malam nak Natsu, silahkan masuk."

Natsu mengikuti langkah sang nyonya Rumah, pemandangan dalam rumah yang menyambutnya benar-benar sederhana. Beberapa langkah dari pintu tempatnya masuk tadi, ada undakan kecil yang membawanya memasuki ruang tamu atau sepertinya juga dijadikan ruang keluarga . Disana ada satu set sofa yang sepertinya sudah sangat-amat-lama, lalu tak jauh ada TV ukuran 32". Tapi meskipun kecil dan sangat sederhana, udara dalam rumah ini bersih, nyaman dan sangat segar karena Natsu mencium aroma Stawberry lembut menguar dalam ruangan. _'Suasana yang hangat sepertinya'_ , batin Natsu.

Layla mempersilahkan Natsu duduk disofa tuanya, dan ia sendiri duduk dihadapan lelaki berkulit tan dan berambut pink salmon tersebut.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Layla membuka obrolan.

"Ya, Ayah tidak bisa ikut, katanya punggungnya sakit." Jawab Natsu sambil merutuki sang ayah yang sama sekali tidak punya hati. Layla hanya tersenyum melihat Natsu yang sedikit memberengut ketika membicarakan ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah putera Igneel, aku sempat kaget ketika Mizuki memberitahuku bahwa kakak ipar yang dimaksudnya adalah Igneel, teman lamaku."

"Jadi nyonya sudah mengenal ayahku?" Tanya Natsu yang sedikit penasaran dengan topik yang dibahas Layla. Layla mengangguk sembari tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Natsu, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ayahmu itu adalah sahabat dari mendiang suamiku, sejak suamiku meninggal aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang dia datang kembali dan tiba-tiba akan menjadi calon besanku." Layla tertawa kecil karena ucapannya sendiri, Natsu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku ibu, agak tak layak kau memanggilku nyonya." Sambung Layla. Natsu mengangguk mengerti sebagai jawaban, ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan topik macam apa lagi, karena ia tidak terbiasa mengobrol seperti ini dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, apa lagi mendadak nanti akan menjadi ibu mertuanya, yah meskipun hanya tiga bulan pernikahan.

Layla yang melihat Natsu hanya diam dan mendengarkan celotehannya dari tadipun sadar mungkin Natsu mulai bosan dengan basa-basinya. Ia pun berdiri dan berniat memanggil Lucy yang sepertinya tidak mau keluar jika tidak dipanggil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang keluar dari sebuah kamar kecil yang tadi dimasuki Layla. Natsu mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang Lucy dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, entah apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran pemuda Dragneel tersebut.

Balutan _Dress pink_ selutut yang melekat pada tubuh sempurna gadis cantik berambut pirang itu nampak pas dan sangat cocok digunakannya ditambah mata bulat sewarna coklat madu itu semakin mempercantik penampilannya. Jangan lupakan, bulu mata yang kelihatannya asli itu, lentik sempurna tanpa bantuan peralatan Make Up apapun semakin memperindah mata bulatnya.

Lucy yang merasa dipelototi itu nampak sedikit tidak terima, apa-apaan pemuda pink di hadapannya ini, kenapa melotot seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, tadi ibunya bilang kalau Lucy cantik. Lalu kenapa tatapan pemuda ini sama sekali berbeda? Itu membuat Lucy merasa tak nyaman. Lucy berdehem untuk menyadarkan si _Pinky_ di depannya ini.

Tunggu. _Pinky_ ?

Ya. _Pinky._ Panggilan dalam pikiran Lucy setelah bertemu dengan Natsu Dragneel ini. Tapi diakui nya, lelaki didepannya ini cukup tampan, ralat. Sangat tampan. Matanya yang tajam seperti mampu membunuh dalam sekali tatap. Hidung yang mancung dan rahang yang tegas.

Sempurna. Wajahnya sangat cocok dengan warna rambut jabriknya itu, tubuh yang jangkung dan tinggi yang ideal. Bahu yang lebar dan tampak kuat itu membuat Lucy sedikit terpesona, hanya 'sedikit' terpesona.

Lucy duduk dihadapan sipemuda pink dengan perlahan, Natsu hanya diam tanpa berniat membuka pembicaraan.

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

Oh baiklah, Lucy bosan. Kemana ibunya tadi ?

Kenapa tidak menghampirinya bersama sipemuda pink ini ?

Lucy menghela napas lelah, sepertinya ia harus membuka pembicaraan duluan, lihat saja pemuda didepannya ini tampak sama sekali tak akan membuka pembicaraan, dan Lucy harus mengalah.

"Lucy Heartfilia, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya Lucy tanpa basa-basi.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

 _'Oh sungguh pemuda yang membosankan'_ pekik Lucy dalam hati.

"Baiklah Dragneel-san, berapa usiamu?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? Yang jelas itu penting untuk Lucy.

"26, kau?" Akhirnya ia bertanya balik.

' _26? Tua sekali, beda 7 tahun dengan usiaku, tapi tampangnya tidak terlalu tua'_

"Aku bertanya padamu." Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada ketus barusan menyadarkan Lucy dari pikirannya sendiri, pemuda ini sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik untuk hitungan pertemuan pertama, dan itu menjengkelkan.

"Aku 19."

"Kau masih kuliah ya?" Tanya Natsu yang sepertinya mulai penasaran dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Ya, semester pertama di Fairy Tail University, mahasiswa jurusan Jurnalistik." Jelas Lucy tanpa perlu di tanya. Natsu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Natsu kemudian berdiri, dan membuat Lucy menengadah untuk memandangnya.

"Ayo pergi." Ucapnya denga nada memerintah.

"Hah?" Oh Lucy yang lola -loading lama- .

"Kau tidak berpikir kita akan disini terus kan ? Aku lapar, ayo makan malam diluar." Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Lucy mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Natsu barusan.

"Sekarang?" Tanyanya polos.

"Besok malam."

"Hee?" Oh sekarang Natsu sudah mulai jengkel, gadis didepannya ini pura-pura bodoh atau bodoh sungguhan ? Natsu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Lucy, dan itu sukses membuat Lucy sedikit tersentak dan buru-buru berdiri untuk mengikuti Natsu. Setelah pamit kepada Layla, Natsu dan Lucy berangkat menuju restoran dipusat kota.

Pengalaman pertama menaiki mobil mewah yang oh-so-wow bagi Lucy. Dia tidak tahu kalau calon suaminya ini benar-benar calon pewaris keluarga kaya, perusahaan properti terbesar di Fiore, Dragneel Corp.

 **.**

Mereka turun dari mobil mewah itu, kemudian berjalan menuju restoran didepan mereka. Lucy berjalan pelan dibelakang Natsu, karena sedikit susah dengan _high_ _heels_ yang digunakannya, tentu saja karena ia tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu tinggi seperti ini. Natsu hanya cuek saja dan berjalan cepat, mereka mengambil kursi diareal outdoor restoran, dengan pemandangan kolam ukuran memanjang ditiap samping kursi pelanggan. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka duduk berhadapan. Natsu hanya diam dan Lucy sibuk memandangi ikan-ikan kecil dalam kolam disampingnya. Mata Lucy berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat aneka macam ikan yang berenang kesana kemari. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Natsu tertarik sedikit melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Getaran diponselnya menyadarkan Natsu, ia merogoh saku celananya, dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama seseorang tertera dilayarnya.

Natsu tersenyum melihat nama sipengirim pesan.

 _Lisanna..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You in the Next Chapter^^**

 **Nah, tidak pernah bosan saya katakan, silahkan tinggalkan kesannya, baik cacian, hinaan, kritikan, bahkan pujian *kalaupun ada*. Kotak review menunggu beberapa kata dari kalian *puppy eyes***

 **Baiklah, Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
